


That's Not His Vacuum

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That’s not his vacuum.</p>
<p>Oliver stops short in the process of grabbing the vacuum out of the hall closet and does a double take. That is not his vacuum.<br/>Did Connor buy a vacuum? Why would Connor buy a vacuum?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not His Vacuum

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> -Jules xoxo

That’s not his vacuum.

Oliver stops short in the process of grabbing the vacuum out of the hall closet and does a double take. What the— _That_ is not his vacuum.

_That_ is his vacuum. The one buried in the back of the closet, half hidden by an umbrella and an old coat that fell off the hanger. But then where did this second one come from? He rehangs the coat and pulls the mystery vacuum out of the closet.

It’s nice, he decides after giving it a once over. Much nicer than the one he owns but where did it come from? Did—did Connor buy a vacuum? Why would Connor buy a vacuum?

Why would Connor buy a vacuum?

Why would Connor buy—

Feeling the veil lifting away, Oliver slowly lifts his head to peer around the apartment. There, in the drying rack, are a pile of dishes but he only remembers purchasing the white ones. Where did all those multicolor mugs come from? That blanket tossed over the back of the couch looks homemade but no one in his family quilts. Wait. Where’s the crappy Ikea end table he’s been using since college? Granted, it’s awful and the time has come to replace it but he hadn’t yet, right? That one must be new. Also, that lamp in the sitting on it isn’t his and that weird sculpture thing on the bookshelf isn’t something he bought, is it?

Abandoning the vacuums, Oliver walks across the room to get a better look at the odd sculpture-vase-thing acting as a bookend on his shelves. No. Connor bought that. When they went to that art fair by the lake. Connor definitely bought that. Oliver wouldn’t have paid good money for whatever the hell that thing was supposed to be. Modern art always makes him feel stupid. But why would Connor display it here? Why wouldn’t he display it at home?

Slightly off balance, Oliver wanders into the bedroom and examines the closet. His formerly neat closet is a wreck. His and Connor’s shirts and pants and suits and everything else are all piled in. Many of the hangers are askew on the rack and Oliver can just tell that everything is going to be so wrinkled from the way it’s all shoved in. Shoes litter the floor and only a third look like his. Turning, he sees the dresser with two of the drawers on the right ajar with pajamas and t-shirts that look like Connor’s keeping them open. Oliver walks over to adjust the clothes and close the drawers. He remembers cleaning out a drawer for Connor months ago and slowly giving his boyfriend more space as more and more things started to accumulate but when did Oliver give up half the dresser and most of the space in his closet? When did Connor’s lamps and end tables and family throws start appearing in his living room?

 

Why would Connor buy a vacuum?

 

Oh shit.

 

He and Connor living together.

 

“Oliver.” Oliver turns at Connor’s greeting and sees his boyfriend walk in. Connor smiles as he closes the door behind him and spots Oliver in his their room. Connor tosses his keys in the bowl by the door and pulls the strap of his bag over his head to dump the bag on a chair as he walks into their room. “Hey,” is his greeting and he grabs a handful of Oliver’s shirt to pull him in for a kiss. “Thank god today is over,” Connor says with a groan and flops down onto the bed. “You will never guess what happened today. Okay, so you remember Asher—”

“Did you buy a vacuum?” Oliver cuts him off. He can’t just sit here and listen to a story about Asher when he’s got this thing hanging over his head.

Connor props himself up on his elbows. “Yeah. Why?”

“Why did you buy a vacuum? I have a vacuum.”

“Yeah. But this one is hypoallergenic.”

“Oh.” Oliver nods feeling dumb. Connor has really bad allergies. It makes sense they get a new vacuum but that still doesn’t answer— “Are we living together?”

The silence is deafening and Connor is looking at him like Oliver’s lost his mind. All Oliver wants to do is take it all back. He never should have thought to clean the apartment. He’s never cleaning the apartment ever again.

“Well,” Connor begins as he sits up. He looks over at their closet and their dresser and then looks at Oliver. “I think we might be.”

Oliver nods. “Is that—is that okay with you?”

“Yeah Ollie.” Oliver loves when Connor says his name like that. It’s light and teasing and theirs. Connor has taken a nickname Oliver’s hated his entire life and made it into his favorite word in the world. “It’s okay with me.” He pauses a beat. “Is it okay with you?”

"Yeah." Oliver nods again. “More than okay,” he replies and they grin at each other like idiots.

Oliver steps toward the bed as Connor reaches up to pull him down. They kiss and it’s nothing special. No fireworks or music. It’s the kind of kiss they’ve shared at a hundred hellos and goodbyes and exactly the kind of kiss they’re share at a thousand more. A mundane kind of kiss. An everyday kind of kiss. A forever kind of kiss.

Connor smirks as they pull apart. “We done being sappy now?” Oliver nods. “Okay. So about Asher—”

Oliver laughs and cuts him off again with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


End file.
